


The Law of the Library

by MistressJulia



Category: Family Law (TV 1999)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressJulia/pseuds/MistressJulia
Summary: Solely based on Season 1 Episode 5.  PWP
Relationships: Randi King/Andres Diaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The Law of the Library

'Andres, stop that. I am supposed to be helping you study.' Randi chastised gently as the young man beside her playfully kissed her neck. 

'I asked you to sit with me while I study. Not to help me.' Andres argued as he nuzzled the beautiful brunette amorously. 'I have to say though… that you make a very sexy tutor.' 

'Be that as it may, bambino. We are in the office. After hours or not, we cannot get carried away.' Randi warned as she flipped through one of Andres' law textbooks.

'I locked the door.' Andres offered frankly as he sank his teeth firmly into her tender earlobe.

'You are incorrigible.' Randi sighed as she tried not to show that she was being affected by what her young lover was doing. 

'And, yet you keep me around? I must be good for something.' Andres smirked handsomely as he went back to leaving deliberate kisses along her neck down to her clothed shoulder which he nuzzled like a sweet little puppy dog.

'You are good for a lot of things.' Randi giggled. 'But you won't become a good lawyer if you don't study.' 

'I'm in no rush. If I hurry up and become a lawyer then you won't be my boss anymore...and I like it when you boss me around.' Andres countered devilishly, his warm breath coming up to tickle her ear. 

'I do not boss you around...' Randi spouted as she heard herself moan at his relentless teasing. 

'Yes, you do. You are always 'Andres, get my papers from the copier.' 'Andre's,coffee.Black.' 'Andres, wear slacks not jeans.' 'Andres, don't stop.'' The young paralegal taunted as he let his tongue tickle the back of her neck. 

'Andres, go sit on the couch.' Randi purred suddenly, making her lover's eyebrows furrow as he hesitantly stood up and walked over to where the two sofas and leather bound chairs were arranged. 

Andres sat down and tilted his head as he watched Randi walk toward him. The sleek brunette stopped right in front of her lover and pursed her lips in thought before pushing her leather skirt up just enough so that she could catch the lacy waistband of her panties. She slowly pulled them down, bending slightly to step out of them. Andres felt his throat go dry. They had never had sex in such a public place before. He had only been hinting. He had not actually thought that this would be happening. He had assumed that they would head back to his place. 

An impatient tugging at his belt took Andres out of his thoughts and he looked toward Randi helplessly. She threw him a slow smirk as she popped the buttons on his pants and then pulled the zipper down in a rush. His erection popped forward through his boxer briefs and Randi had to bite her bottom lip at the sight of him. She reached her hand inside of the front opening and gripped his shaft, making the younger man arch his lower half. He was always such a slave to her touch. Randi was addicted to the control that he gave to her. She had never had that with anyone before. 

'Relax, bambino. Let me do all of the work.' Randi husked deeply as she admired the thick shaft in her hand. 

As soon as her hand had molded around his cock, it seemed that it was gone and replaced with something incredibly warm. He watched as Randi straddled him immediately and rubbed her naked sex across his manhood. She was so wet. She was always so wet. Wet and warm and willing. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he focused on the movements of her hips as she teased them both mercilessly. 

Randi moaned and gasped sexily in surprise every time his broad head brushed against her swollen clitoris. He was so willing to let her use his cock like some sort of sex toy. So passive for her. So obedient. Randi reached down with a steady hand and brought her lover to her tight little opening. She took a deep breath and then slowly began to sink onto his girthy cock. Andres groaned her name desperately as he felt her wrap around him. 

He let his hands rest on her compact hips and felt her body tremble as she tried to relax her body above him. She always seemed to forget just how much man he was so every single time they had sex it felt like the first time for her. Andres felt Randi still in his lap and he opened his eyes to see her staring at him. Her grey green eyes were darkened with desire and something else. Something they had not quite defined just yet. 

Randi leant forward and caught Andres' lip in an emotion filled kiss as she began to only slightly rock her hips on him. Every little movement sent tiny shockwaves through both of their bodies. The idea that they were half dressed and doing this in the office turned Randi on more than she had thought it would. The rotation of her hips became more pronounced as their kisses turned desperately passionate. 

Andres grunted as he felt her bite down on his bottom lip. His hand reached around and slapped down hard on one of her firm cheeks. She yelped sexily and jolted against him. It was not often that he got to flex his dominant muscle but when he did, it drove the brunette absolutely out of her mind. His strong hand grabbed the same cheek and squeezed it hard, spreading it slightly away from the other one. 

'Such a perfect ass…' Andres groaned as he felt Randi lean slightly forward on his lap.

'No talking in the library.' Randi snapped hotly as she adjusted her low cut top so that she could easily pull one of her breasts from it's lace garment. 

Randi lifted her naked breast to his mouth and pushed the nipple sexily against his mouth. Andres growled as he parted his lips to take the bait. He tugged roughly on her nipple and then began to suckle from her as she whimpered for him. He loved her breasts. They were so sensitive and she got so wet when he gave them any type of attention. He could feel her arousal increasing with every touch of his mouth on her perky rounded tit. 

Randi's ass moved in waves against his open palms as she moved on him. Andres loved the way that she moved her body. It was hypnotizing. She was so graceful even when they were tangled up like this. The brunette sage loved to be on top. She loved having his eyes on her. She loved having control of his pleasure...of how fast or slow things went. 

'Do you like this? You dirty boy…' Randi husked as she watched him suckle her warm breast eagerly.

Andres nodded his head and groaned deeply as she began to move up and down on his raging hardness. She knew exactly what she wanted and she was going to get it. She had been watching him for the better part of the day, walking around with his bulging biceps and tight ass in those snug slacks. She pulled her breast away from his mouth for a second and hurriedly pulled the shirt from his body in her need to run her hands all over his gorgeous chest. 

Andres hissed as he felt his lovers fingernails rake slowly down his bare chest. She was such a wicked woman. She could hardly keep her hands off of him at times. It was like they were two very horny teenagers. And, in a way they were… Randi had never been with anyone except for her husband and Andres was not a virgin but he had been just finding his way around women when he had encountered Randi. 

They had taught each other a lot in these last eight months and if Andres knew anything at all it was that, what Randi wanted, Randi got. 

Andres brought his hands up and pulled her shirt even lower, exposing her little black bra and pulling the other breast free. He took the nipple in between his teeth and bit it playfully while the woman above him stroked his torso with her nails while she rode him sexily. The other only sounds besides her hot pants and soft whimpers was the slapping of their bodies as she bounced on top of him like some sort of wanton college girl. 

Andres grunted and gave Randi a sharp thrust from below, causing her rhythm to falter a bit. Her nails dug into his caramel colored skin and she gripped him with her inner muscles. She straightened her back out and glared down at him before beginning to bounce on his throbbing shaft once again, this time at a faster pace. She definitely believed in an eye for an eye. She pulled her breast away from his hungry mouth and cupped them in her own hands while he watched her. 

Randi moaned as she used her fingers to stroke her moist swollen nipples while she took the sexy younger man in and out of her tight pussy. She loved it when she had his complete attention. He made her feel like the most exotic human being on the planet when it was him who was the exotic one. Randi jiggled her breast teasingly in her warm hand and felt Andres' cock twitch inside of her. He had been after her for months to watch her touch herself… something that she had never done before. 

Andres groaned as he watched Randi massage her own bare breast while she rode him like he was Seabiscuit and she was a very skilled jockey. She threw her head back and he watched as her deep brown curls touched the top of her back. Her other hand came into play and he heard her sigh sexily before watching as her fingers disappeared in between her slightly open thighs. Andres swallowed hard as he watched the older woman find and begin to rub her swollen clirtoris while she rode his dick with her back as straight as a board. Her other hand was cupping her breast, gripping it so hard that she left nail prints. 

'Oh, bambino…' Randi husked as she felt his swollen head pound against her g spot with every descent that she took. 

The feeling of her lover's thick cock stretching her slightly combined with her own fingers dancing around her clitoris took Randi to a height of passion that she had never been before. The added fact that Andres had his eyes glued to her body made Randi feel like the sexiest woman alive. And, that turned her on more than she could ever express. 

Andres reached out and gripped her thighs in his need to touch some part of her. He gripped them tightly as he gave one experimental thrust from below her lithe frame. When she didn't stop her movements against him, Andres adjusted himself on the sofa so that he could lay on his back and really give this beautiful woman what she deserved. 

Randi yelped as she felt Andres begin to drive into her snug canal from the bottom. She kept riding him, moving down on his cock as he pushed forward. Her fingers were clumsy as they circled her slippery pink flesh. Their skin was sweaty and they were both panting hotly as they worked together for the end result. 

'Are you going cum for me, querida?' Andres asked through clenched teeth as he pounded into her warm wet hole. 

Randi whined sharply as she felt him physically moving her body up and down on his lap with only his big strong cock. God, he drove her absolutely insane. He spread her legs open and groaned as he watched her Randi's fingers work her swollen bundle of nerves. He could see the wet sheen of her pussy juice covering her nimble fingers. It made his mouth water and his cock pulse. It wouldn't be long until he would be spilling his cum inside of her. 

Randi moved her hips faster and faster, her finger pulling her rose colored nipple roughly as she got closer to the point of no control. Andres knew exactly how to get her there. He groaned and told her how tight she was, how much he wanted her to cover his cock in her warm release… how sexy and beautiful she looked as she caressed herself and how much of a dirty dirty lady she was. She loved dirty talk and she especially loved it when it came out of his sexy Chilean mouth. 

Before she had realized what was happening, Randi was crying out and reaching up to pull her own hair. Her orgasm took her fast and rough as Andres continued to drive into her and his fingers took the place of her own against her swollen clit. He strummed her tender love button steadily while she writhed on him, her muscles contracting and pulsing around his hard long shaft. She was practically seething as she let the climax control her body, whining and curling her toes. 

Andres urged her on as he worked to prolong the sage brunette's pleasure and chased his own. He loved seeing her body arched and bow as sensation after sensation struck her core. His eyes went to the point of their joining and he watched as his cock disappeared repeatedly inside of her warmth. He remained glued to the sight and soon he was spilling his hot sticky load against Randi's cervix. 

Randi fell against his strong chest and Andres swallowed a large gulp of air as he willed his pounding heart to calm down. 

'Dios mio.' Andres breathed as he kissed her hair and her forehead lovingly. 

'Mhmm.' Randi agreed softly as she nuzzled his bare chest. 

They sat like this together a little bit longer than they should have with his soft cock still sheathed inside of her fluttering body. Neither of them wanted to leave this cocoon of warmth that they had created. 

Randi was the first of them to budge and she sat back slowly with a little bashful grin on her face. Her fingers walked slowly up the expanse of Andres' hard male chest.

'Andres… get me a snack.' She smirked as he shook his head at her.

'You have to let me up.' He smiled as he reached up to lovingly caress her cheek. 

They reluctantly separated from each other and Randi worked on straightening herself out while Andres tucked himself back into his pants. He started to look for his shirt and glowered as he saw Randi dangling it in front of him.

'Cabana boys don't wear shirts.' She winked as she gestured toward the door that would lead him to the break room. 

'I will be right back, Miss.' Andres winked as he turned to walk out of the library feeling Randi eyeing him like a prime piece of meat the entire time.

_____________

Andres juggled the two pears in his hands as he walked toward the library door. He could not believe that Danni had still been in the office during their little escapade. Thank goodness that they had not been as loud as they tended to get. At least he didn't think so. He decided not to tell Randi that they had not quite been alone. If she knew that, she might never want to have public sex again and he didn't want to chance it if it was going to he as good as it had been.

He opened the door slowly and smiled when he saw that Randi was sitting on the sofa with her legs tucked underneath herself. She caught sight of the fruit in his hand and let out a loud shrill giggle. Cabana boy indeed.


End file.
